the girl named roasline
by emowerewolf1345
Summary: Summery inside hope you enjoy uke randy seme Julian


Hey what up I wanted to write some thin about Julian and randy now before I start I do not own rc9gn and I do not take claim to it and to clarify randy as always is my uke hahahaha I love myself but I hope you'll enjoy and give great reviews and if you do not like yaoi leave before I kick in the vigina/dick but the rest love ya .

* * *

** Chapter 1 the meeting**

It was a nice day in norsvile for some people except one and the unfortunate soul happened to be randy after losing a bet to Howard and well losing he had to were something he thought he would never have to were it was a tighter black leather dress the only wenup to his knees I with black fishnet stalkings and black combat boots with a long black haired wig that went all the way down to his waist with black lipstick on the dark eyeshadow.

See if the bet was if the loser well lost they would have to dress as a goth girl for a week and pass off as a new student who wouldn't stay very long and that what had happened after randy had lost a bet about Howard joining the football team and becoming the quarterback, but he had lost and his misery began he had to change his name to Renee just so nobody knew his name.

Walking to school with Howard was a pain in his ass because he had to put up with Howards remarks on how randy makes a beautiful woman the snickering at him and taunting him about it.

When they made it to the school randy was nervous what if people noticed him what if they found out and beat him to death but most people don't get to violent about these thing except for bash but he was well to stupid to notice thing to a certain extent so he calmed down.

Walking into the school with howard randy saw everyones eyes land on him so he kinda slumped in on himself and kept his head low miking sure not to make eye contact with anyone after walking with howard to the office to get his schdule for his classes.

After he was done he was looking over his classes not paying attention he ran straight into someone bending down to grab his stuff randy apologized not even seeing who it was before he saw said person's bending knees to help him pick up his stuff and help him up.

"It is no problem and might I ask what your name is lovely black rose is your name he and might I say I'm terrible sorry for bumping into you" looking up randy say Julian with his hat on his head and a slight smile on his face as he looked down at randy " M my name is " randy paused hi didn't think of a name actually but as he looked at Julian some more he saw he had grow a bit taller than randy due from him having to look up but he also noticed Julian had gotten I little of muscle not much but a little (SIDE NOTE randy is just thin he has muscle not as much as Julian and another thing uke randy forever bitch's and Julian didn't where the bow anymore and has shorter hair sorry if you guys don't like it ㈶6 but back to the story).

And that Julian had cotton his hair cut a little remembering what he was going to say he came up with a name quick " Rosaline my names Rosaline and yours is?" "Julian my fair lady and what a beautiful name you have and might I ask are you new here ? " "Y yes I am can you help me find my way to Mrs Hudson's creative writing class please " "why certainly my lady" julian said with a little bow leading ran- I mean Rosaline to **Her** class which he also had.

Upon arriving in the class righbefore the bell rang randy went to go take a seat when Mrs Hudson called out to the class to take there seats see in the only avalible seat which was next to julian he ran over and sat down getting ready for class and surprised the nomicon haddnt gone off on him.

"Alright class I am Mrs Hudson I'm your creative writing teacher to start off this new school year I have printed out a sheet I want you to write about yourself and when your done I will take them if you don't finish today that's fine it just becomes homework OK class now pass the papers back OK good." As Mrs Hudson got done talking randy time the papers that were in the girls hand time one and passed the rest back looking at the paper and writing things down randy got a little bored and stated to look around the room he had taken this class last year and he loved it this year though he was pretty upset because his first week of school had to be him as a girl instead but he could survive some how .

As Mrs Hudson called the atnedance she stopped and said his name and then said the name he was gonna have to get used to "Rosaline is Rosaline here?" Rising his/her hand Mrs Hudson marked him here before moving going back to his work he thought of how hard it was going to be hard for him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter if you want me to write a story about these two give me some ideas and I promise to give credit to you lovew ya all ㈳9 ㈳5 ㈴2 ㈵9 ㈶0 ㈶1 ㈹0


End file.
